Guilt Trip
by GraeLeigh3
Summary: Set after Going Viral. When noone has heard from Kate Murphy a week after she was sent home to recover from Marburg, Megan Hunt decides to go investigate. Friendship and possibly Kegan in the future. Reviews much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline  
**Set after _Going viral_, 2x18 and 2x19.

**Author's note**  
I'm back on the writing team with a fandom I'm just discovering so please don't hesitate to point out obvious mistakes.  
Still french and not native english thus all spelling/grammar mistakes are mine :p

I'd love to read your thoughts about this first chapter ... six others are ready but I'm testing the water here. Thanks! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Philadelphia County Medical Center  
9:15 am**

The always distinguished Doctor Megan Hunt glanced down at the phone vibrating on the nearby table with an exasparated sigh. She was deep down an autopsy and two other bodies were waiting for her. She really didn't have time for this.

Fearing an instant that her daughter was on the other side of the line, indicating that something was wrong (both needed to adjust to her recent diagnosis of Diabete I), her sigh turned to a growl when the ID of the caller identified him as Doctor Charlie Stafford.

Deciding that socializing with the virologist wasn't on her top priorities for the day, she left it go straight to voicemail. After the ordeal they went through the week before, she really didn't need him in her space. He was ok, rather competent, but all she wished for was to put all this behind her.

Plus the almost disaster was the reason they were short staffed: her boss, Docteur Kate Murphy, had been ordered a full month rest to recover from her encounter with the Marburg virus. She didn't resent her for taking the time off, God knew it had been a very close call for the young woman but she had her hands full and this tragedy hadn't stopped violent crimes from being perpetred. She'd return his call later, she promised herself.

She hadn't had time to return her attention to the body laying on the table that her phone buzzed again, caused by the same caller. She ignored it again until she realised he had left two messages. Then, on his third call, she picked up, muttering "it'd better be important" under her breath.

- "Megan, have you heard from Kate?", he requested abrupty by way of greetings.  
- "My … my … good morning to you to", she retorted back, ready to bite.  
- "Have you heard from her or not?", he insisted, ignoring her remark.  
- "No … but you are the one who sent her home for a month, remember? I guess she followed your order", she reminded him.  
- "I know Doc but I haven't seen her since last week and ..."  
- "Geez, don't worry Doc. You saved her life, she won't go back on her promise to lend you the second basement", she retorted, a little annoyed by his insistance at reaching her boss when she had bodies waiting.  
- "Docteur Hunt, you don't get it. She hadn't shown up for her weekly blood test nor renewed her prescription. And she isn't returning any of my calls".

That stopped Megan's annoyed fidgeting with her scalpel. Her boss was many things, the first being her total opposite in many ways, but taking her health offhandedly, especially after her encounted with Ebola's little cousin, wasn't like her.

- "Well .. I … no … I haven't heard from her. I'll check if Curtis did though. I call you back", and she hung up without letting him time to respond, her mind already on overdrive.

She was pretty sure Curtis hadn't heard from Kate otherwise he'd have said so.  
That 'd mean two things:  
a) she was gently resting at home, feeling well enough to not take her prescription (which as utterly stupid), or  
b) she was home and not very well.

Deciding option b) was the most likely, she finished up her autopsy in a little under one hour and went to check on her boss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading ... you know you want to click and review, right? ... :p_


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say so in the first chapter but _Body of Proof_ and its characters, don't belong to me. That's sad, but that's life ... :p

So let's see what you think about chapter 2 ...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kate Murphy's apartment  
11:33 am**

Standing right outside of Kate Murphy's apartment, Megan Hunt was balancing her weight from one foot to the other, clearly hesitant. It wasn't like her, she was rather the _take the bull by the horns_ type but entering her boss' private life was something she never did before.

Sure Kate described her as her real friend back in the hospital but that was then, facing death with no hope of survival. Today was different: she had been sent home with the strict order of resting for the next four weeks.

Rasping her knuckles against the wooden surface, she waited for a sign from inside. When she got none, she knocked softly. Her little treadmill went on for a couple minutes but she decided to ring the bell. After all, if she were home, Kate should have answered by now. Thus, if she ended up disturbing her or wake her up, guess she'd have picked up her phone earlier if she didn't wish for her subordinate to show up at her doorstep. She warned her this might happen on the last message she left on her voicemail.

- "Coming", came a whisper from the other side of the door before it opened, revealing a very disheveled and bloodshot eyes Kate Murphy.

Taking aback by the display, Megan Hunt mentally shook herself and held up the brown bag she was carrying.

- "Your prescription", she announced triumphally before making her way inside the spacious apartment, not waiting for an invitation.  
- "Megan, what are you doing here?", queried Kate in a raw voice.  
- "Home delivery. You missed your appointment at the hospital although I don't blame you, the guy at the pharmacy is quite something", she joked, trying to light up the atmosphere. Kate looked like hell and she certainly didn't look well. Better not upset or accuse her right away.

She heard the door close behind her before Kate Murphy materialized by her side. She seemed to take a huge interest in the bag, peering inside and scanning its content, rather than meet her friend's eyes.

-"Thanks", she whispered, "I've been … busy … I … well", she babbled, before being interrupted.  
- "My pleasure, you'd have strangled the poor guy. He really has three feet in the same shoe", she interrupted her.

The fact that her always so sure of herself boss was babbling, fumbling for an excuse, wasn't lost to her.

Emptying the bag on the kitchen's island, she unfolded the prescription's sheet neatly and went to arrange the boxes by labels.

Once done, she folded the bag properly and turning on her heels she peered up at Kate, trying to catch her eye. When she faced a lost look gracing her friend's features, Megan laid a hand on her forearm, causing her to jump.

- "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you", Megan apologized.

Forcing an apologetic smile on her lips, and unable to stand her friend's stare, Kate walked slowly to the bay window. The shutters were more than half down but she blinked against the brightness bathing the room. Keeping in mind that she had company, she resisted the urge to massage her forehead and temple and lay her head against the fresh window, she was feeling a little nauseous and the migraine that has been keeping her company for the last three days wasn't really helping.

Sighting, Megan observed her from the distance. Her boss was almost the same as she was in the hospital the first night: hair in a messy ponytail, dark circles under her eyes, discolored lips, reddish skin flares, back hunched. The only visible change that she wasn't wearing an hospital gown but light blue flannel pajamas, a white fleece robe … and brown knee high wool socks.

So much for the always dressed to the nines Chief of Philadelphia Medical Center. But she knew that feeling: needing something warm and comfortable to cocoon in the solitude of one's apartment.

- "You cold?", she queried before thinking of the way to approach her friend.

When she got no response, she went to her friend's side, standing a respectful foot away, not wishing to invade her personal space. Not yet.

Minutes ticked by in the dimly light apartment before Kate met her eyes in the window.

- "I think you'd go", she whispered hoarsely.  
- "No", came Megan's point blank reply.

The second the word left her lips, she gave an apologetic smile before going on.

- "Kate, I know you went through hell lately but I'm sure you'd use a friend", she said gently to her friend's reflection.  
- "Megan, I appreciate your concern but everything's fine", she responded strongly.  
- "Is it?", Megan queried before laying again a hand on her friend's shoulder gently.

This simple gesture made Kate yelp in pain, confirming Megan's suspicion.

* * *

_It's great to see that people read the fic and it's even better to get reviews ... it keeps my muse on tracks.  
So please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for the delay, I'm completly snowed in at work.  
And second apologies if there are lots of grammar errors, they are all mine since I haven't properly re read this (very) short piece.  
I promise the next chapter is longer, but it didn't made sense to merge chapters 3 and 4.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

- "Tactile allodyvia", she diagnosticated. "You're far from fine Kate".

Crossing her arms defensively over her chest, Kate Murphy turned to face her friend.

- "I'd like to see you go Doctor Hunt", she requested, a hint of anger in her blue eyes, emphasing Megan's function.  
- "Kate, are you serious? Really? Myalgia, asthenia, tactile allodyvia … you have all the symptoms from MVD convalescence phase. And I'd even bet on hepatitis if your completion is any indication".  
- "I am serious here. All I need is to sleep it off", she insisted, her discolored lips a thin line.

Eyeing her closely, Megan Hunt chewed on her bottom lip, weighing her options, pondering her next move: confront her boss and friend or retreat and come back later? But running away wasn't really part of her vocabulary, and she doubted her friend would welcome her with open arms next time.

- "Kate", she started gently, raising a hand when her boss was about to interrupt her. "Just hear me out, ok?".

Kate neither nodded nor spoke so she decided to take it as a good sign. Collecting her thoughts, she motioned towards the couch "Shall we?".

She'd see Kate internal debate before she gave in. Seconds later, they were sitting side by side on the grey leather couch.

- "Kate, I can only guess how you feel ..."  
-"Sure, everyone's got MVD these days", she retorted sharply.  
-"I was hit by a truck and I nearly died so yes I kind of know how it feels to lay unsure of what the morning will bring", she bite back.

Next to her, Kate's breath caught a second, surely realizing the monstrosity of what she had said.

But Megan went on, intending to make her point across.

-"You know I've received many calls from Charlie Stafford, and he was ready to send in the cavalry when he couldn't reach you. So it's me, or him", she stated with her trademark smirk.

When she got no reply, she turned to look at Kate who was watching her, a worried yet hopeful look on her face.

- "Was he?", she queried.

What was it in her voice? Hope? Suddenly Megan Hunt thought she'd step back and call the good CDC doctor. After all, it seemed that there might be mutual interest here. She'd ask him to get here, babysit or whatever her boss and she'd be back to doing her job.

Biting her lower lip, she rose from the couch and went to retrieve her phone in her bag which was still sitting on the island.

Sitting back, she scrolled through her repertory, selected his number and approached the phone to her ear. But before the line could connect, Kate interrupted her with a shaky hand on her forearm.

- "Megan, don't. Please don't. I ..." she pleaded. Gone was the hopeful look, replaced by sheer fear and unshed tears. "I'm sorry", she breathed before sinking into the couch, exhaling softly.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

There you are, chapter 4 is below ... as promised a little longer than the previous one.  
Once again, don't hesitate to read, review and share your thoughts (what you wanna see, what sucks, etc) ... that truely helps a great deal :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nodding, Megan switched off her cell phone and set it on the coffee table. To be honest, she was happy she didn't have to speak to Charlie Stafford, and she knew her colleagues wouldn't mind her being unavailable a few hours more. After all, everyone in the team (which included Kate Murphy's medical examiners) gathered at her bedside when they injected the antidote, hoping for a miracle. Hoping Kate Murphy, their boss and friend would make it.

And once rested, her boss could always play Doctor with the ex CDC coordinator. After all, they were grown adults and would see each other a lot, if only temporarly. Megan wasn't much into personal relationships at work but that wasn't her call.

- "Ok, wise decision Doctor Murphy. Wouldn't want to see you back in the hospital for the week-end, the food is even worse", she joked. "Plus everyone would keep visiting you. In half a day, you'd grow tired of all this attention", she went on.  
- "That's for sure", whispered Kate next to her, crossing her arms and laying her head back on the back of the couch, eyes closed.

Megan took the opportunity to take in her friend's appearance. She really looked a lot, too lot, like she was at the hospital: features drawn, grey completion, dark circles under her eyes, skin flares, cracked lips, and were those blood stains below her left ear? Something was really not right here... could the Marburg virus be ravaging her body? That wasn't possible, if so, she would be dead by now.

She shivered at the thought: what if she'd found a body when she came here? Being overflowed didn't mean that she'd forget her friend's precocious condition.

Her mind took her back to that evening Kate showed up at her lab's door, asking her how things were going. But she wasn't referring to work, she was just showing interest in her. And she even lectured her, letting her know it wasn't so hard to connect with others, to take an interest in people she worked with.

Laying a reassuring hand on Kate's thigh, she declared that it was time for some tea and medication before standing again.

As she reached the kitchen, she switched on the light and looked around, gathering her whereabouts. Kate's kitchen was exactly how she'd have imagined it: wide, light grey with warm blue accents, very practical. She frowned when she noticed no dishes in the sink which was very dry. At this hour, hasn't she eaten anything?

- "Kate?", she called softly. "You hungry?"  
- "No but help yourself if you want anything. There might be a few things left in the fridge", came the hollow reply.

Opening the fridge, Megan peered inside; indeed a couple of leftovers sat in it in cardboard boxes. But she didn't need to open them to know finishing them would likely lead to food poisoning, the receipts sticked to them revealing they were a week old.

Geez, did Kate's life freeze when she went home from the hospital?

Straightening, she went through the cupboards and drawers in search of something somewhat edible. Minutes later, as the kettle hissed, she had fixed a couple crackers with cheese. Setting everything on a tray, she joined Kate on the couch and noted sadly that she hadn't moved much: only her arms were uncrossed. They were now laying limply on either side of her, palms up … 'asthenia at its best', she mused sadly.

Clearing her throat to make her presence known, Megan Hunt split the tray's contents in front of Kate and herself before calling her name. From her lack of reaction, she assumed she might have fallen asleep.

- "Not hungry", Kate told her, not opening an eye.  
- "Doctor Murphy, should I call your friend Stafford and let him know how utterly exhausted you are?"

Silence …

- "Or I could call 911 and report your weak condition", she threatened.  
- "You wouldn't dare Doctor Hunt", came the icy reply, an eye opening a crack.  
- "Don't test me Doctor Murphy. I'm perfectly capable to assess that your present condition puts you at risk. So you take your medication like a big girl and you get to rest. Or … I call an ambulance and you'd spend the next ten days in ICU", she clarified. She was deadly serious here and Kate Murphy better understood it.

For a couple minutes, Kate remained perfectly silent, her eyes searching Megan's face for any sign of joke. When she found none, she gave in.

Straightening up, she grabbed the cup of steamy tea, and swallowed the pills her friend had prepared with a couple gulps. Then she returned the cup to the table with an exasperated sigh, and turned to Megan.

- "Happy? Can we now go on with our lives? Separately?"

Far from being intimidated by her mean attitude, Megan reached for the small plate and presented the crackers to her friend who gave her a deadly glare.

- "Told you I'm not hungry Megan", she reminded her.  
- "And I say you need to eat something before the pills upset you stomach", she retorted firmly.

Kate Murphy, as tired as she was, could see when a battle was lost and she didn't doubt Megan would put through her hospital threats. Giving up, she helped herself with two crackers and gulped them down grimacing. Her throat was still very sensitive and the lukewarm tea has already woken up the pain in her esophagus. She vowed her body not to betray her and keep the scant food down.

The battle was lost in a matter of seconds as she rushed towards the bathroom and painfully emptied her stomach in the sink.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

There you are, chapter 5 is below ... sorry for the delay in updating this but I've an awfully time consuming work these days.  
Once again, don't hesitate to read, review and share your thoughts (what you wanna see, what sucks, etc) ... that truely helps a great deal :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Megan Hunt leapt from the couch and followed Kate in the bathroom. She stood at the threshold a second before coming to stand behind her friend who was gripping the sink in a deadly grip.

Laying a hand on her back, she massaged gently, hoping to bring her some comfort. She immediately felt the muscles tense beneath her palm and met Kate's killer look in the mirror.

- "Go out Hunt", she growled, wiping her mouth with the back of one hand, using the other to keep her balance.  
- "Kate", she murmured, painfully aware of her friend's anger but she was cut off before having the opportunity to justify herself.  
- "I said out Hunt and get your hands off me!", she yelled as she shouldered out of Megan's ministration and exited the bathroom, almost knocking over Megan in her blind furry.

Megan froze before going after her; she didn't trust Kate's condition to keep her up after all this.

And she was right, she had barely re entered the main room, locked eyes with a very angry and panting Kate Murphy before she collapsed.

- "Kate!" she shouted as she rushed to her side but it was already too late, Kate Murphy was already unconscious, half sprawled oddly on the couch's armrest.

"Thank God", she thanked whoever was watching her for making her not collapse on the flooring or worst the cold and awfully dangerous tiles.

Reaching Kate in hurried strides, her high heels clicking in the very silent apartment, she knelt by her side and made quick work on turning her on her side, making sure her respiratory tract were clear.

Grabbing her right hand, she checked her pulse before setting her up more comfortably on the couch. She perfectly knew she didn't have enough strength to carry her to bed so she settled herself on the couch, resting Kate's head on her lap. After draping a wool blanket over her thin body, she grabbed her hand in hers, shivering at its coldness, as the other went to caress her damp blond locks gently.

Doctor Megan Hunt knew she was there for a moment, her friend completely out.

* * *

Two hours later, Megan Hunt was growing impatient, she had long kicked off her heels to prop her feet on the coffee table, being extra careful as to not rose the sleeping form.

But looking out the window had its limits, like browsing the web with her Iphone, but she hang on, not wishing to wake Kate just yet. God knew the confrontation had totally drained the younger woman and she wasn't looking particularly to do it again.

Although she knew it was inevitable. There were things that needed to be discussed between them, and even if it meant crossing a line in their friendship, she'd have to confont Kate. She might not be in danger of death, but she still had to be careful with her condition.

When her phone vibrated indicating the arrival of new text messages, she was almost grateful for the diversion. Docteur Charlie Stafford thanked her for taking care of Kate, and Curtis assured her they had the lab under control. Megan Hunt didn't doubt it for a second, Kate Murphy had indeed a team of skilled professionals under her command.

Megan hadn't told them exactly about Kate's condition, she was still the medical examiners' boss and it was still a private matter that she didn't wish to see exposed in public, just that she was giving her a hand.

She had sent Lacey a long message, warning her that she couldn't reach her for the next day or so and not to worry. Her daughter was staying at her father's place this week which was a happy coincidence. After her recent diagnosis of Diabet I, she couldn't leave her alone at home but since she was away, she could stay at Kate's place since nothing and noone was waiting for her there.

She had told her Kate wasn't feeling well and she wasn't surprised that her daughter texted her back, requesting her to take good care of her. She knew Lacey liked Kate but now that she wasn't dating Tod anymore, the teen feared she wouldn't see her anymore. They had luckily grown close for the brief moment Kate and Tod dated and it was a good thing she didn't have to take side.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok little lull at work, so I'm taking the opportunity to update ... thank you so much for keeping up with me.  
As I've absolutly no idea where this fic is going, don't hesitate to share your thoughts in the reviews (what you wanna see, what sucks, etc) ... it feeds my muse :p

Oh Prairie Rose: Kegan is in my mind but I'm not there yet ... thanks for the cherry! :p  
nisie88: thanks for the idea, you'll see it some in the next chapter but I'll definitively use it more later in the fic.  
all the reviewers: thanks so much for liking this fic ... each review alert makes my day :D

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

It took another hour and a half before Kate Murphy moved to lay on her back, clearly on her way back to consciousness. Forcing a joyful and reassuring smile on her lips, Megan Hunt waited patiently for her friend to emerge fully which took only a few minutes more.

Blue eyes shot open but blinked back against the sun bathing the couch, mumbling something incoherent. After a couple times when she was sure she was indeed waking up, Megan called her softly.

– "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty", she whispered.

When Kate's eyes finally focused on Megan she smiled, taking in her surroundings, she racked her brain trying to remember how she ended up laying on Megan Hunt's lap. She felt warm, which was new, and Megan stroking her hand gently was very smoothing. If only the headache could go away, that'd almost be a position she wouldn't mind staying in.

Megan read the realization in Kate's eyes the second the past events came back to her mind as they grew wide, blush creeping her cheeks.

– "I ...", she started, trying to sit up but Megan didn't let her, instead she caressed her forehead gently, applying just enough pressure on her hand still secure in hers to keep her down.  
– "Everything's fine Kate. Your body was exhausted and made sure you got the message", she smirked.

Although a small part of her knew she'd disengage herself and shove the older woman out, she was too damn comfy to bring herself to. So she laid back on Megan's lap and smiled shyly. After all, it looked like Megan didn't leave although she asked her to, and not nicely.

– "I'm sorry Megan … I … I don't know what came to me", she started to explain.  
– "It's ok Kate. I pushed too hard. All this mess...", she gestured to her with a nod "… is my fault. I upset you and I'm sorry", she apologized, grateful that Kate hadn't already flee her lap.  
– "Apologies accepted if you accept mine. I was out of the line although I know you're only doing it because you are my friend".  
– "Ok, then we are both sorry and we are both forgiven", Megan settled their semi-argument with a smile, relieved that their relationship wasn't damaged. Working together would have become laborious.  
– "Good", was all Kate could say before yawning rather loudly which made them both grin.

They fell in a companion silence before Megan spoke up.

– "You know you'd stop doing that", she advised.  
– "Doing what?", lost in the observation of her ceiling, Kate Murphy had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.  
– "Faint … that's a bit scary", she clarified.  
– "Well at least this time there wasn't a horde of journalists to snap close-ups photos of my rode up skirt", she blushed as she remembered a not so nice video of her convulsing on the ground broadcast on TV.  
– "Very true but still, you gave me quite a scare ... not only once, but twice", Megan went on in a low voice. She might have been a trained physician; seeing a close co-worker and friend collapse in front of you was hard.  
– "I'm sorry Megan", Kate apologized, as tears welled up in her eyes. The Marburg virus and this 'convalescence phase' as Megan called it, turned her into a crying baby and she hated that.

Not knowing how to react to this kind of turmoil without overstepping, Megan squeezed Kate's hand tightly wishing to let her know that everything was fine.

– "Hey, no harm done. Just try not to do it again … or warn me first so I can catch you. One day you might actually hit your head", she joked, relieved when that brought a smile on her friend's drawn features.  
- "I'll try", she vowed, whipping at her cheeks with her free hand. She wasn't ready to let go of Megan's hand just yet.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

There you are chapter 7, let's see how you like it ... you know I love reviews.

Anny Rodriguez: more cute scenes coming your way :p  
nisie88: You'd like this one ... and I'm not in the medical field at all, in fact I'm a paralegal :p  
all the reviewers: thanks so much for liking this fic ... each review alert makes my day :D

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

-"You comfy down here?", Megan queried after an other moment of companion silence, her hands dreading through Kate's hair in a soothing movement.  
-"Yes … I … why .. you … oh my … Megan I'm sorry! Your legs must be killing you", Kate exclaimed realizing her friend hasn't been able to move them for quite some times now.

Megan stopped her attempts at sitting with a gentle smile.

-"I'm good Kate", she assured her, wiggling her toes on the coffee table to prove it.  
"You stay put, time to take care of those skin flares", she added, pointing at Kate's neck and upper chest.

Kate met her eyes with fearful eyes which wasn't lost to Megan.

-"Kate, calm down. It's only an ointment, nothing that'd make your stomach sick", she eased her.  
"I promise", she added when new tears welled up in her friend's eyes.

When Kate gave her a reassuring smile she extended her hand towards the coffee table but she couldn't reach the tube. Kate came to her rescue when she saw her struggle but didn't hand her the tube. Instead she kept it in her free hand.

When Megan shot her a quizzical look, Kate shrugged.

-"You don't have to do this Megan. Really. I appreciate all this but you're not my personal nurse. Besides, you have to go home before Lacey comes back. And I'm pretty sure you've plenty of work waiting back at the morgue. Or that'd mean criminality dropped and I'll be able to grant the Mayor his wish and cut out our staff".

Taking a deep breath, Megan squeezed Kate's hand tightly trying to bring more strength to what she was about to say.

-"Lacey is with Todd for the weekend. Curtis has everything under control. So ...", she emphasized before snatching the tube from Kate's fingers "… that means you're stuck with me for the moment being", she winked down at her friend, uncapped the tube before spreading a nut of the yellow cream on Kate's neck.  
-"This one has spread since I saw it last", Megan pointed out.  
-"You measured it Doctor Hunt?", Kate queried with a smile.  
-"They measured everything to aliment their database. Good thing you were asleep Doctor Murphy … you wouldn't believe how much they documented", Megan shot back, an eyebrow arched.  
-"And I thought you were watching over me"  
-"I was but you sent me away remember? You were as bold as hinting that I was useless in the hospital"  
-"I did and I did not. I knew you'd be much more helpful at the lab. And guess what? I was right!", Kate closed their banter with a playful V of her fingers.

Her neck done, Megan grabbed Kate's flying hand, intending to work on the skin flare on its back. When Kate tried to retrieve her hand, Megan freed her other hand reluctantly.

-"Behave Kate Murphy, I'm far from done", she warned her.  
"This one is new", she noticed sadly. The purple scratch an ugly reminded of what her friend went through.

Kate didn't respond, really touched by Megan's genuine caring. She watched how her friend's fingers worked gently on her skin, making the cream penetrate into the skin yet without hurting her.

Her mind envied Lacey for a split second for having such a careful mother. When she grew up, she didn't remember a single time where her own took the time to spread cream on her bruised knees. She'd hand her band-aids and yell at her when her trousers were holed.

Her brother got the same treatment so the two went to rely on each other whenever anything happened. That's why she'd been so distraught at the hospital when the airports were shut down, she realized she'd never see her young brother ever again. And she'd die alone with no one to care.

The memory made her heart contract in her chest, brining fresh tears she tried unsuccessfully to reprimand.

Megan immediately stopped her work on her hand, worried she had hurt her.

-"Kate? Am I hurting you?", she queried softly. She hadn't forgotten that her friend suffered from tactile allodyvia.

Not trusting her voice, Kate reassured with a shake of her head and a tearful smile.

-"Ok", she resumed her task, worried by the sudden change of mood.

She hoped that Kate wasn't suffering from all MVD convalescence phase symptoms … she wasn't sure how she'd deal with psychosis.  
Mood swing she'd, Lacey's wasn't far away and she sure wasn't done, but if her friend became irrational and violent, that'd be a little complicated to handle … and make her take the medication.

-"One problem at the time", she chastised herself silently. Skin flares now and try again some medication afterwards.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fellow readers, below is chapter 8, let's see how you like it ... you know I love reviews.

There's kinda missing scene from the episode here and I promise the club of the Charlie Stafford haters will be happy in a couple chapters :p

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Once done with her right hand, Megan moved to the left one, turning it to check for any skin flare. Happy to find none, her eyes fell on a nick on Kate's forefinger. It was reddish and slightly swollen, and for some reason it puzzled her.

Raising it an inch or so so it came into Kate's view, she wondered outloud.

-"You'd be careful with this Kate. Nicks aren't very appropriate when you've Marburg virus".

Kate's eyes fell on the cut and how she got it flashed through her mind. She was busy sewing back on a body when she argued with Megan about what information should be communicated to the press. As usual, Megan spoke her mind and Kate lost her focus a split second, long enough for the needle to cut two ply of protection and insert itself in her flesh, infecting her.

It was irrational but she didn't report it right away and she wouldn't know how to explain why. Deep down, she knew that instant that pneumonia wasn't the contamination's factor but she didn't tell anyone. Maybe because she didn't want to become a victim of that terrorist just yet. Besides, maybe the contamination wasn't made by blood. But when her temperature rose, she began sweating and became irritable, she felt something was wrong. But she couldn't see herself come to her colleagues and tell them she was infected. The look in their eyes too much to stand and as long as she could, she was more helpful in the lab than laying in bed.

She always lectured Megan Hunt to follow the rules and the chain of commands but she herself didn't which was kind of funny.

Yet she wasn't some wild and reckless unexperienced medical examiner but she did something totally inappropriate just the same. What an example she made. And collapsing at a press conference to top it all. Wrong move and she was already nervous for the next time she'll have to play spokeperson in front of them. Would they take her seriously ever again? She seriously doubted it … not that she'd blame them. The aim of these were to inform and reassure the press and its audience, and she really messed up and sent the wrong message. Sure there was nothing she'd do about it anymore but she still felt some guilt with her behavior.

Well at least, she'd pretend she didn't know she was infected when she adressed them.

-"Why didn't you say anything Kate?"

It took her a minute or so to realize that Megan had voiced outloud what was running through her mind. Was she a psychic too? Having a psychic medical examiner and friend might be helpful she mused, no more long hours performing autopsies.

She must have zoned out a moment as as she opened her eyes, she met Megan's worried look. And she noticed she had stopped her ministration. She instantly missed the contact.

-"I … We didn't know for sure how the terrorist was spreading the virus … I thought with our protection it was safe that I wouldn't infect anyone".  
-"When did you? You never said how", Megan querried softly.

Since the press conference that saw her boss collapse on the ground, the two women never really talked, aside from the virus plaguing the city.

They had more urgent things to do at that moment than small talks. Not that Kate's condition wasn't important. Megan had slowly found herself growing closer to their boss. Sure it helped that she stoppped dating her ex-husband a few weeks ago.

-"I … I don't know exactly … I …', Kate tried to lie, she hadn't meant to let Megan know their argument ended her being infected.  
Sure Megan Hunt didn't throw in her face a viale of Marburg virus and she was responsible for loosing her focus a second but somehow she knew Megan wouldn't see it that way. Hell, she wouldn't if their roles were inversed.

But she never thought they'd have this conversation. Once sent home after the vaccin cured her, all she intended was to put all this behind her.

-"Kate … Marburg spreads by blood contamination, there is no way you wouldn't know how you were infected. Now spill it", she urged her boss, resuming her ministration on her hand.  
-"Megan, what's the use? The CDC vaccin cured me, why would you want to go back to this? The past is the past", she desperatly tried to change Megan's mind without being too obvious.  
-"Because I'm a scientist … and a nosey friend", Megan joked.

For some reason, her boss wasn't ready to share this piece of information, and she was starting to find this odd. Why wouldn't she? Was she covering someone in the team? That'd explain it. But everyone had been careful until they discovered the virus spreading factor.

-"I was cautionless for a second when sewing a body", she breathed, wishing Megan wouldn't elaborate any further. She didn't need to know she was the reason of her distraction.  
-"Oh", Megan whispered, a little surprised that her by the book boss would be so careless.  
"Not very wise boss", she added out of lack of words. She didn't need to tell her boss how utterly stupid that was.  
-"Tell me about it", Kate added with a smile. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping Megan would drop the subject.  
-"You'd have paid a very high price", Megan replied, her mind taking her back in time.

That moment when Charlie Stafford called her letting her know Kate's condition was quickly deteriorating and they'd soon have no other choice than put her in a coma.

Megan hurried to the hospital, intend to stand by her boss' side, even if it meant disobeying her previous order to leaver her bedside and catch the terrorist.

And she made it just in time, Kate Murphy in such pain she knew for sure she wouldn't remember the presence of her subordonee. When she entered the isolation area, the nurses had just attended Kate and cleaned the bed. The nasty virus causing more and more massive bleeding and she had started coughing blood.

She knew right then and there that they had barely a few hours left before it would be too late for Kate.

At that instant, her focus went to find a cure for Kate, the rest of the population forgotten in a flash. She had to save Kate, she had to find a way to save her friend.

So she sat by her bedside, her sweating hand crawled between hers, lost a moment in the contemplation of her friend's face, exactly what Kate Murphy forbid her to do a couple hours earlier.

The medical staff was trying to lessen the pain she was going through but the virus had already uggly spread in her body, causing more and more internal damages as time flew by. And she knew that if they didn't move faster, it they didn't find a cure in a very near future, Kate Murphy wouldn't make it.

Yet, she sat there, watching a panting Kate Murphy hunched on her side as her body exhaled blood, whimpering in pain, Megan's presence unotticed. The sight was painful, Megan had long forgotten the tears running down her cheeks, all her focus on Kate.

That woman was a fighter but that might not be enough.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all, sorry for the delay. I was about to post chapter 9 when I realised what I typed was on my pro computer, had to retype it all, good thing I always keep my notes with me :p  
Let me know what you think, remember I live for reviews (fans of Charlie Stafford should look the other way).

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

-"Megan?"

Now it was Kate's turn to shoot a quizzical look, worry clear in her blue orbs.

-"I disobeyed", Megan breathed, her mind still stuck past in time.  
-"What? What are you talking about?", Kate querried softly. She was used to Megan not following her directives but the pained look the older woman harbored told her it was a serious issue for her.

Megan looked down at her friend, the ghost of a sad smile on her lips. Kate missed the warmth from her hand the second Megan removed it hastly. She was nervously rubbing her hands together, staring into space. It wasn't the first time Megan's illness showed when the medical examiner was worried or deep in thought. Yet Kate didn't say a word, letting Megan go through whatever she was.

Minutes ticked by before Megan went on in a hollow voice.

-"Stafford called me a few hours after I left, saying your condition was quickly deteriorating, that they'd soon put you in a drug induced coma … I … I came as fast as I could … I was so scared".

As Megan's voice broke on a sob, Kate sat up abruptly and gathered her in a hug, the pain in her muscles forgotten. Her friend was in such an emotional pain that she forgot all about her own pain, the migraine or the allodyvia.

It didn't take long for Megan to return the hug as she buried her face in Kate's neck, strong sobs shaking her whole body, hot tears wetting Kate's shirt. In return, she just held her tighter, a hand at the back of her neck, holding her close, the other rubbing her back in soothing circles. Or so she thought but as Megan's sobs just went stronger, she doubted it was working.

-"Megan, I'm fine, ok? Not as good as new maybe but I'm good, remember? You tried and saved my life. If it weren't for your natural stubborness I'd be dead by now", she breathed against Megan's temple.

For long minutes, Megan's tears went on and on which was starting to worry Kate. She feared her friend might pass out from sheer exhaustion. So she grabbed Megan by her upper arms and forced her body away from hers, cocking her head to the side, trying to catch Megan's eyes. But she didn't succeed, her friend's face hidden by a curtain of red hair.

-"Megan … look at me", she urged her.

When all she got from Megan were more tears, she moved aside the curtain of hair and lifted Megan's jaw with a single finger.

-"Megan, look at me", she tried again.  
"Megan … please …."

Her pleas and begs eventually went through as her friend's eyes met hers. The pain and sorrow written in their green depth broke Kate's heart who resisted the urge to engulfe her in a bear hug.

-"Megan, I'm fine", she insisted.  
-"I know … it's just that … I … we … almost lost you that day", Megan breathed.  
-"But I'm fine now, I promise", she vowed, not sure she liked the sight of a very disraught Megan Hunt. The older woman was annoying as hell when she was following her own rules but she had to admit she'd pay a high price to have her now facing her. She didn't like the whimpering Megan Hunt.

When Megan finally nodded and Kate was sure she was back in the present time, she gathered her in her arms, holding her as close as she dared to.

-"Everything is fine Megan. The city is safe, Marburg is cured, and you're the one to thank for that".

Megan's throaty laugh warmed her heart.

-"You make me sound like some kind of heroe Kate. I tried to help, that's all", she responded honestly almost shyly, as she disengaged herself from Kate's embrace.  
-"And you did. Without your leap of faith half of Philadelphia's citizen would be dead by now', she reminded her.  
"And I would be among them", she added sadly.  
-"I'm sure Stafford would have come around. That guy is an asshole ..."  
-"Megan!", Kate exclaimed, shocked by her friend calling the ex CDC coordinator names.  
-"Well it's true, isn't it?", Megan asked as she sat up, whipping her cheeks with the tip of her fingers.  
-"Why are you saying that?"  
-"Com'on Kate, he is an asshole, an heartless one. He knew he wouldn't test the vaccin on you and yet he let me believe it. He let me wake you although he knew it wasn't necessary. Was it so you'd witness his victory if the vaccin worked?"  
-"Megan, don't be like that, he had to make a decision. He was just doing his job"  
-"So was I … so were all of us … that's what put you in that bed in the first place, remember? Plus he was whining, like a baby when Trevino died. He was standing next to your bed, unable to look at you, him healthy you contaminated, and all he could do was whine and beg for self pity. That guy is an asshole, no question about it".  
-"Megan ..."  
-"Kate, I know in your job you have to be polically correct but be honest here … just between us ..."  
-"I must admit he annoyed me a little bit that instant ...", she admitted after a minute or so.  
-"A little bit … I'm sure you're rolling your eyes and bite your tongue to avoid a sharp reply"  
-"Well … I ...", Kate let a goofy smile grace her face.  
-"Com'on Kate … between us ...", Megan urged her with a nudge from her elbow.  
-"Ok ok, I guess I kinda rolled my eyes", she admitted laughing.  
"And conforting him wasn't my first reaction".  
-"There you go … I knew it Kate … we are pretty similar in the end", Megan went on with a smile.  
-"You could say that", Kate admitted, they indeed had a few things in common.

Seconds later, Kate stood. Weirdly her little conversation with Megan had made wonders on her mood and her physical condition.

She felt Megan's eyes on her, surely assessing her condition, making sure she wouldn't collapse again.

Turning to face Megan, she smiled down at her when she met her barely concealed worried look.

-"I'm good Megan, you won't need to catch me", she assured her.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Huge, enormous apologies for the delay in posting this, but work has been hell and then I covered Comic Con Paris for 4 days, full time.

Let me know what you think, you know I love reading your thoughts :D

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

After washing her teeth and freshening up, feeling more like a human being, Kate Murphy glanced at the face reflected in the mirror. No wonder Megan was a little worried, she clearly looked like hasn't been much improvement since she was sent back home. No that she'd expected any since she had barely eaten and sleeping was painful with the tactyle mellodyvia. She silently thanked Megan for her diagnosis, she knew there was a name for the pathology she had but couldn't put a name on it. What a skilled praticien she made.

Sighing, she splashed her face with cold water and realized it wasn't very polite to leave a guest all by herself. Especially since she had the bad habit to loose track of times these days. She'd lay in bed staring at the ceiling, praying for her aching muscles to leave her some rest and a glance at the clock would make her realize she had been doing it for the last five hours, sometimes even more. Yet she didn't think she did disappear this long or Megan would have come looking for her.

When she emerged, she found Megan Hunt back in the kitchen, pouring some steamy tea in a mug. Before she'd voice her fears, the older woman rose a hand.

-"It's for me … guess we'd wait a little more in case you're hungry. But I wouldn't wait past 11 pm", Megan explained.

Kate was a little surprised by Megan cautious planning, looks like she thought it through. Was she planning to stay the night? It was barely 5pm, she surely had better things to do than keep vigil and babysit her.

-"Megan?", she decided to voice her concern.  
-"Kate?", their eyes locked over the ring of Megan's mug.  
-"Not that I mind having you around and all but … are you planning to stay overnight?"  
-"I … I guess I do. I mean ... until you've eaten something", she admitted.

Kate found it quite endearing that Megan was babbling. Was she worried she had crossed a line by imposing herself in her boss' home?

-"I don't mind Megan. I don't mind at all. It's just that I thought you might prefer be home and relax. Job surely isn't a synecure lately".  
-"I can relax just fine here", Megan retorted.  
-"Oh yeah I'm sure you can Doctor Hunt. There's nothing more relaxing than taking care of of your boss".  
-"First I'd appreciate you let me to be judge of this and second, bubble bath are overrated", she joked.  
-"Hmmm .. bubble bath, my secret dream", Kate whispered. Realizing she had spoken outloud, she met Megan's amused look.  
-"What are you saying boss? You don't have a bathtube in this _demeure_?"  
-"I do … it's just that I don't have the time to sink in very often".  
-"Oh … ok … Well I see why when you've worked all day but I don't see what's stopping you since you're under home arrest", she wondered outloud.  
-"Well … I …."  
-"You didn't think about it? You forgot you owned a bathtube?", she questioned as she came nearer Kate, invading her personal space.  
"Or is it because PVD makes you too tired to run it yourself?", she finished, green eyes looking into blue ones, barely two inches apart.  
-"I ...", Kate was at a loss of word. She didn't know what to respond without giving too much away, and for a minute she was caught by Megan's fiery glance. Until the older woman turned on her heels and left her standing there.

It took her a couple minutes to recover and when she did, she found her in the bathroom, bent by the tube, a hand under the hot spray testing the water. The room was already filling with steam and it smelled heavenly, Megan had found the lavendar salts she kept by the bathtube's corner.

-"Megan", she queried, as mile on her lips when she saw Megan's frown in concentration.  
"What are you doing?"  
-"Running a bath, isn't that obvious?", she responded, her attention still focused on the water's temperature.  
-"That I noticed, thank you. But why? You'd go home if you wanted to take one".  
-"That's for you silly", Megan retorted.  
"I am perfectly capable to run myself a bath home".  
-"So am I", Kate retorted sharply. She didn't like Megan's tone, she wasn't some kind of china doll.

-"Kate … hot water will loosen your muscles and help with tactile allodyvia. You'll feel much better and sleep will come easily", she advised.  
-"Megan … I ..."  
-"It always helps Lacey when she comes back from the gym or horse riding. When she was ..."  
-"Megan … I'm not your daughter, you don't have to do this".

All of a sudden, Kate found Megan's attention a little too much and she didn't like that she was mistaking her for her teen daughter. She was her boss, not some kind of broken persona.

-"Kate", Megan sighed and looked at her like she was 5.  
"I'm not mistaking you for my daughter ok? You're my boss and a friend who is just recovering from a deadly virus. All I'm trying to do is make you feel a little better. There's nothing wrong in helping a friend … or request a little help", she added with a wink and a lopsided grin.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Kate Murphy gave in. After all, the hot bath looked very appealing and she didn't wish to sound rude, well more than she had already been.

Returning Megan's grin, she nodded, crouching just enough to test the water's temperature with the tip of her fingers. Heavenly, she decided.

-"Ok … I … I'm sorry Megan. I really am, I've been rude ... again ...", she admitted in a low voice.

But Megan dismissed her apology with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and then exited the bathroom noiselessly, shutting the door behind her, leaving Kate by herself, with a very appealing steamy bathtube.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

There you go, chapter 11 below, I'm a bit worried/sad/concerned for the lack of reviews but since this was ready, I decided to post it.

As mentioned before, as I don't know where this is heading, inputs welcome.  
Just for you to know, it would have to be confirmed, but it might be friendship in this fic and Kegan in a sequel ... :p

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

Done browsing through Kate's DVD et CD's collection, Megan Hunt was growing impatient … again. Some titles in her boss's collection made her smile (old 80's standards) and some puzzled her … three anthologies of country music … really? Did that even exist?

Glancing at the Blue-Ray's player, she frowned, almost 6:30 pm, Kate had been bathing for the last hour. She hadn't heard the water running, it must be icy cold by now which was totally inappropriate for the pain in her body. It'd have the total opposite effect: tighten her muscles even more.

Reaching the bathroom's door in a couple strides, she laid her ear on the wooden surface, listening intently for any noise.

After all, she wasn't used to the place and Kate could have very well run hot water without her hearing. And barking in there without warning was totally out of question.

She slowly counted to 30 but still no noise met her ear. No plash, no singing, no whispering, only silence.

Deciding it was weird, she knocked softly and listened carefully for a reply. When she got none, she frowned even more and it took her like a minute, even less, to decide to come in. After all, Kate has been sick and was still pretty tired, although she did her best to hide it … what if she had fallen asleep and slowly sank into the water? She could drown, she gasped.

That image prompted her body into action. She turned the doorknob and sighed with relief when it turned effortlessly in her hand. Pushing the door open, she kept calling Kate's name softly, not wishing to startle her boss.

And the picture that met her eye as she she fully stepped in told her she had been right to be careful: her boss had fallen asleep in the tube but in no danger. Her body fully immersed in the water, bubbles long gone, her head lolled back against a fluffy pillow, arms laying on either side of the tube. Quickly averting her eyes from the naked body laying beneath the water, she smiled at the display, her boss sure looked comfortable, and relaxed.

Hip against the sink, she stood there a moment to watch Kate sleep peacefully before she had to resolve herself to wake her up. The water was cold and not only wasn't it tightening her sore muscles, but she could very well catch a cold. Her immune system wasn't back full force and she knew her boss would rather not spend the next few days coughing and snorting.

Turning on her heels, she exited the bathroom as noiselessly as she entered it minutes before. Coughing and clearing her throat, she tapped on the door, making sure her arrival would be heard by her friend, even if she were deep in a much needed sleep. But she couldn't feel bad about waking her up, coming down with the flu just wasn't an option.

-"Com'in", invited her Kate's throaty voice.  
-"You descent?", she queried softly as she opened the door just a couple inches, peering inside.

Given that two minutes ago she had been given a full view of her boss' naked body, she almost laughed at the absurdity, if not mesquinery of her query. But she was a Doctor, she was used to see and handle bodies, healthy, bruised or dead, and from a clinical point of view, she'd say her boss had nothing to hide: strong and toned body, with well proportioned curves.

So no harm done.

-"Sure Megan, com'in".

As she reentered the room, she met Kate's back, the young woman was just tidying the robe's knot around her slim waist. She expected to see her next dry her hair thus she was rather puzzled to realize her blond locks were still up in the same messy ponytail. Clearly not washed.

Turning around and meeting Megan's puzzled look, her hand went self consciously to her hair.

-"I … I … tactile allodyvia's a bitch … I couldn't", she babbled making Megan smile.  
"I'll call a home hairdresser to have them washed", she added hastily, clearly uncomfortable under Megan's scrutiny, her earlier idea of asking her friend sounding totally stupid now.  
-"None sense Kate, I'm perfectly capable to do it", Megan added, her hand already reaching for a clean towel to drap over Kate's shoulders and thinking of a way to settle her as comfortably as possible.

In the end, they had to resolve to use the sink in the spacious kitchen, Kate's bathroom wasn't really easy for two people to navigate in. Her boss joked that it was a place she bought for herself with a large living area and not with a roommate in mind. It echoed Megan's concern when she bought her own place, although she had a spare room unoccupied which was now Lacey's.

Half an hour later, after two shampoos, a conditioner and some hairdryer, Kate's blond locks had a recovered some of their natural shine.

Megan couldn't help but notice how Kate was trying to hide her yawns. That made her smile because it might mean her body was relaxing which really was a plus. If they were in luck, her stomach might soon realize it was empty.

But she didn't dare to push and remind Kate of this little fact. She had a plate ready for Kate in the fridge when the moment would come.

Without discussing it, they settled back on the couch. The day was fading and darkness was invading the room. Megan didn't dare switch on any light, even the small one by the couch.

Neither spoke for a long time as a comfortable silence blanketed the room. She even thought her boss had fallen asleep since she had resumed her posture from earlier: head lying against the back of the couch, eyes closed, arms limb by her sides, her breathing soft and regular.

-"I guess I'd get dressed", Kate whispered.  
"The hostess can't welcome guests barely dressed", she added with a smirk, not opening an eye but turning her head towards Megan.  
-"I don't see anything wrong in it if you are comfortable. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't intend to go out tonight".  
-"Right", Kate smiled raising an eyebrow.  
"It's just that we're both too old for pajamas' parties", she added giggling.  
-"What's so funny?", Megan inquired, suddenly lost by Kate's behavior.  
-"Nothing", she responded, unable to stop her giggling.  
-"Com'on Kate, spill it", Megan urged her.  
-"An image just crossed my mind: a pajamas' party at work … Curtis with Teddy Bears, Ethan with Star Wars laser sab … Sam with little green aliens …  
-"What about Peter?", she questioned as giggles gained her too.  
-"Hmm … too serious … he wouldn't attend", Kate retorted.  
-"Not true, if someone wouldn't attend it'd either be me … or you", she joked, moving just in time to avoid being slapped by her boss.  
-"Megan, that's not a very nice thing to say", Kate mocked her but the sparkle in her blue eyes told Megan she wasn't serious a second.  
-"Well I don't see either of us playing truth or date around a makeshift campfire", she clarified.  
-"Right but still, we'd attend. Maybe I'd present this idea to the Maire for Christmas ..."  
-"Oh yes and ask him to attend too … now what would he be wearing", she wondered out loud.  
-"Pajamas with the President seal!", they said at the same time, making them both burst out laughing.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello fellow readers/followers/reviewers, chapter 12 below, sorry for the delay, it was ready but I wasn't sure about it. But since I couldn't find anything to make it better, I decided I'd post it.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

After they regained their composure, Megan and Kate fell in a companion silence.

-"I didn't want you to go", Kate admitted.  
-"You pushed me out", Megan reminded her.  
-"I know, I know. But once you were gone I regretted it immediately".  
-"Why didn't you call after me? I'd have come back right away. It takes some times to get ride of those beautiful plastic suits", she smirked.  
-"Yeah right. What would have I said to justify it? 'Please Megan can you come back and hold my hand, I feel so alone and scared'".  
-"You didn't have to justify anything. You're the boss, you can change your mind".  
-"Sure … but you were rather happy to leave"  
-"Excuse me? I wasn't … you kicked me out!"  
-"You were smiling when you stood. Guess you were a little relieved which is ..."  
-"I wasn't relieved Kate Murphy. I was putting a brave front for both our sakes. I doubt crying my eyes out would have changed anything".  
-"It might", Kate breathed sadly.

When she met Megan's concerned look, she went on: "It would have. I really didn't want you to go Megan, I really didn't. Not because Sean couldn't come or I sent Curtis back to work. Because it was you. Because we'd grown closer those past two days and I liked this closeness. But I felt I was doing the right thing. What would it have looked like? You sitting by my side, holding my hand, watching me die? I'm just your boss, I ..."

-"It would have looked like two friends being there for each other. And you're not just my boss Kate, you're a friend too".  
-"What are you saying Megan? A few months ago you were ready to strangle me for dating Todd. Now you want us to socialize?"  
-"People change, situations make us change. Some events change us Kate. Com'on, don't tell me this didn't change your way of living. That it didn't change the way you see life".  
-"I … I guess it will... I … I haven't thought about it", she admitted, her eyes darting around the room.  
-"But you will Kate. Once you're back on your feet, I'm sure all this will change your perspective. Trust me, I've been there".  
-"Yeah but you haven't answered my question ..."  
-"Do I want us to socialize? Aren't we already?", she asked softly.  
-"But after all this? I mean we already spend twelve hours a day with each other … even more sometimes".  
-"We don't have to plan the next six months Kate. All I'm saying is that whenever I or you feel like it, there is nothing wrong with spending some time together outside work", Megan added cautiously.  
-"I'd like that. I'm sure there are certain things like museum of movies you can't take Lacey to".  
-"Right. You know she has her friends for this. Like all teens she'd rather not go with her old mommy", she joked, taking a very old voice.  
"Altough I must admit, her thinking I'm some kind of super hero is nice. It makes Todd cringe … which is a plus", she added with a smile.  
-"Where is she?"  
-"With Todd until next Friday. It's better for her to be away from all this media attention. Two days ago I had a reporter waiting at my doorstep. Guess it'll take a couple more weeks before the situation is back to normal".  
-"Or the next bio terrorism attack", Kate added.  
-"Oh please no, not so soon. I'm done with hospital rooms and plastic suits for months!".

When regrets and hurt flashed through Kate's blue eyes, Megan laid a hand on her forearm to reassure her.

-"Hey … all I'm saying it's nice that all this nightmare is over. I'll do it all over again Kate, no question about it. Next time you're back in an hospital bed, I'll right there", she promised causing tears to well up in her friend's eyes.  
-"Thank you", she mouthed, her voice lost in the moment.  
-"Anytime", Megan added with an other squeeze on Kate's forearm.

Straightening up, Megan went to the fridge to retrieve the plate she'd prepared while Kate was soaking in her bath, it was getting urgent to get some food in her body. She might feel better now because a bit rested but her body will soon remind her that she hadn't eaten anything proper and solid in days.

When she set it up in front of Kate, she could see her eye the plate with a hint of fear.

* * *

_Please don't hesitate to review! Thank you! :)_


End file.
